Secrets Uncovered
by xxXBrokenBoyXxx
Summary: Frank/Percy simply because I can. Warnings inside. Frank noticed things. He noticed Percy was hurting, and he was determined to help the broken Demigod heal, he was determined to fix him, and make him whole once more. I am HORRIBLE AT SUMMARIES.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so in this fanfic, Annabeth and Percy are not a thing, and neither is Frazel. Nothing bad about that ship, I love it in fact, it's just I can't find any Prank (Percy x Frank) so I decided to try to write one on my own, so sorry if it's not good, I'm just starting to write fanfics….. Anyway, enjoy! :D Warning: Abuse, implied rape. **

Things are weird after war, Frank concluded. He'd noticed. But the strangest thing was,

Percy. The hyper, sarcastic demigod had gone quiet, only speaking when asked a question, even then only murmuring. He was kind of worried. Because being quiet wasn't the only thing Frank noticed, it was also the haunted look in the demigod's eyes. It had been that way since well, Tartarus. Which yeah, seems legit. But both Annabeth and Nico have been there too and the amount of horror didn't rank as high as Percy's did. But there was a little from before Tartarus too. So when it was lunch, Frank decided to bring it up.

"Hey Percy, are you ok? I've noticed you're a little quiet lately…" His question got everyone's attention, but he was focused on Percy, who froze. "W-what are you talking about Frank, I'm fine." He put on a smile, but it so obviously fake, and everyone knew it. So Percy let the smile drop, continuing his quiet manner and picking at his nails. He was wearing a baggy long sleeve, even though it was summer. He shrunk at the stares being thrown his way, suddenly looking every small to Frank. His bottom lip began to tremble slightly, and Frank found himself dashing to him, snapping him up in a hug, surprising everyone. He was about to tell everyone to get back to their food but a flash of light stopped him. There stood Hestia….. And Hades? They ran forward and took Percy from Frank. Frank was about to pop his protesting cherry. It would have been his first time protesting against the gods. But he stopped when he saw the silent tears streaming down Percy's face. He'd never seen Percy cry, and by the shocked faces around him, neither had anyone else. Hestia held Percy against her chest, Hades wrapped his arms around both of them. Everyone was so confused. Percy fell asleep in their arms and Hades flashed away with him for a minute. When he returned, Hestia and he glanced at each other. "The poor child…. If only we could do more…." Hades nodded in agreement. Frank cleared his throat. "Uh… what was that?" Hades and Hestia shared a look. They seemed to argue over something, and by the victorious look in Hestia's eyes made it clear that she won. The victory turned into sorrow. "Most of you are jealous of how good his childhood was. Or what you think it was. It was far from good though… most of your childhoods were golden compared to his. Why don't I just show you…" and with that, they all hunkered down, clouds covering the sun, and watch as a screen appeared in front of them. It turned on.

**_The screen showed a young boy looking out the window on a rainy day. The boy had a black hoodie on with the hood up. _**Everyone looked at Nico. He looked at it with confusion. Finally noticing everyone looking at him, he shrugged. **_A yell sound through the house. The boy snapped around, revealing a pale, freckled face, with dull green eyes that had darks bags under his eyes. "Where are you, you fucking little brat!?"_**

Frank watched in horror. He knew it was Percy, but he would've never guessed…. Oh Percy…..**_the little boy jumped down from the high chair and run across the room, almost reaching the door, but a hand snatched him back, the look in his eyes was more saddened then terrified. The screen then showed the most hideous looking thing in the entire universe. Gabe._** They watched as the man beat Percy to a little plump, frozen. And through the whole thing, Percy didn't say one word, or make any sound. **_Percy slowly stood up, a dead look in his eyes. He walked into the hallway, one went to the kitchen and the other went to the Living room, where Gabe was sleeping. He saw a knife on the kitchen counter, glancing between the knife and Gabe. _**Frank got a sick sanctification watching him chose. **_But just then, the door opened and out called a voice. "I'm home!" a light immediately lit up Percy's eyes, turning them into a beautiful emerald green. And he didn't seem so down. He silently crept across the Living room, seeing his mother on the other side. The grin on his face was smile, but genuine. He finally reached her, hugging her legs. He was only like, 3 feet tall._**_ He didn't say a word. _Frank was starting to understand now. Percy had always been quiet, he was forced to grow up quiet. The screen changed.

**_A slightly older looking Percy silently walked out of his room, and into the bathroom. There was bruises around his neck, as if someone had tried to strangle him. There were also, more…. Revolting things…. Tiny _****hickies****_... were prominent on his neck to… _**Frank almost threw up. Percy was…. He was… _his sweet little innocent Percy was __**raped?! **_Frank was about to seriously hurt someone. **_Percy slowly stripped himself of his shirt. _**Everyone gasped, scars, and bruises…. And more suggestive stuff…. Littered his body. **_His eyes held a dark, dead, look to them, as he reached over and clutched an Exacto Knife.* _**Frank was scared, he had a guess on what he was going to do… the screen blurred as they watched the fun, caring, energetic, sarcastic demigod, try to kill himself. Tears were running down everyone's faces, and some cried out in relief when the door slammed open and a women screamed as she saw the boy laying in a puddle of his own blood. Frank quickly got up and ran for cabin three. He wanted to go see Percy, and he didn't, couldn't, want to watch any more of his memories. The opened the door, and slipped inside.

"Frank?" came a quiet voice. "Hey, yeah… it's me. I wanted to come see if you're alright…" he slowly sat on the bed, watching the boy who had his back turned to him. "Oh… well, I'm great, thanks for asking…" Frank sighed. "No. No, you're not… Percy…. I just… I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what you had to go through…" He felt the bed shift as Percy sat up and faced him. "It's not your fault…it's mine for not standing up to him, for not being stronger to stop him…" fresh tears made their way down his face. Frank gasped through his nose. "Percy, you were like, two, three? There's no way you could've stopped him. It's not your fault." He gently whipped the tears away, softly caressing the green eyed boys face. "There was nothing you could've done." He repeated even more softly. He slowly leaned in, making it apparent about what he was about to do, but to his delight, Percy didn't stop him, even leaning forward to meet him halfway. They softly kissed for a moment, before pulling back and resting his forehead on the other boys, both having opened their eyes.

* * *

**So, I couldn't find any Prank (Percy/Frank) and please no hate for this, I kind of ship them a little, and I understand if no one else does, but that **

**doesn't mean you have to be mean about it either. I hope you enjoyed this, and if not, well... of well, nothing I can do about that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am just realizing how cringy this is... like... what? How can people like this? I'm thinking about maybe rewriting it. But I don't know people seem to like this piece of literal garbage, and I really do kind of ship them, but just, this didn't explain anything I wanted it to, it had no depth or actual story line, but if people want me to, I'll rewrite it, just let me know. **


	3. Rewritten version

Horror.

Frank noticed things. He noticed how after war…. The mood is gloomy. He noticed how some campers would look to empty spots at their tables, spots that should be filled. He noticed that things were darker. He couldn't see it, but he could feel the sadness in the air, he could feel it every time he woke up, every time he walked to the mess hall for breakfast.

Everyone reeked of sadness, agony, their eyes haunted, scars that will never heal.

But the one with the most gloom…sadness, agony, was Percy Jackson. His strong, determined, Sarcastic, hyper, Beautiful leader. His eyes were the most haunted. Frank wished he could save him, but he doesn't even know where to begin.

He doesn't understand where all this horror came from. But he wants to.

He noticed the signs before they even knew who they were up against. When Percy had first collapsed on the ground after running through th tunnels and the little Tiber. He'd seen the eyes that no child should have. Cause that's what they were, children. Children who grew up to fast. Those emeralds eyes held so much hidden pain, and if Frank didn't have the eye of a hawk, he wouldn't have noticed it. But Frank notices the little details.

He noticed the way Percy slightly flinched whenever someone raised their hand in his direction. And maybe later on, he brushed it off as Tartarus. Percy had gone through Tartarus, of course he wasn't completely ok.

So Frank ignored it. Until it started getting worse. Percy didn't sleep at night, he thought he was being discrete, but Frank knew. He'd seen him sit at the beach for hours upon hours during the dark night.

Frank had seen the horror in Annabeth's and Nico's eyes when they got out of Tartarus, and the amount never even came close to what Percy's eyes held. He saw how Percy fought and struggled to hold onto that strong façade he made for himself.

But soon after, he stopped smiling as much, and Frank was determined to make him smile again, to laugh again. To enjoy living again.

So when lunch came around, Frank decided to go against the rules this once. Just kidding, he asked Chiron first -_-. He sat down at the Poseidon table, acting like it was completely normal, looking up at Percy's shocked face, smiling softly at him.

"Hey Perce. Nice weather we're having huh?" The corners of Percy's mouth twitched, and Frank was satisfied. He didn't expect him to just get better like that. this was going to take time, and he was going to help him the entire way.

He grinned at Percy, who shuffled back to his food awkwardly. _I'll fix you, don't worry_.

The second day he sat with him; Frank had a request.

He stabbed his barbeque ribs, shoving it in his mouth.

"So, I was wondering if you could teach me to use a sword? I mean, I can use a spear and the bow and arrow, but I think knowing how to use a sword would be amaZhang." He grinned, emphasizing his last name. He chuckled to himself as Percy covered his mouth with his hand to hide the slight smile that appeared on his face. "So, what do you say, Percy? Will you teach me how to use a sword?" He held out his hand, waiting. Percy looked at him amusedly. He pretended to consider it before snorting, standing and shaking his hand. "You got it, Frank, I'll teach you how to use a sword. But I'm warning you… I won't go easy." Frank gulped and nodded.

But all the pain he was soon to be in, was worth it.

Because at that moment, Percy gave him a soft smile, his eyes even softer as he gazed upon him.

Frank and Percy had gotten considerably a lot closer. They sat together during meals, sparred together, talked together. Frank loved talking to the shorter male. That's his favorite part of the day, when they'll go to the lake, or the beach, or Zeus's fist, or just stay in Percy's cabin and curled up besides each other and talk about anything that came to mind. It was during one of this when Frank found out that Percy's first stepfather abused him.

"H-he what?" Frank choked out. Percy looked down, suddenly looking ten times older then he was. "Um, he'd beat m-me." Frank was afraid he said that. His heart broke, and he understood. Tears were threatening to fall, but he still pulled Percy a little closer after that, he knows it must have taken a lot to tell him that. "How bad?"

He felt Percy take a calming breath as he snuggled up on his chest. "It was pretty bad. He was an asshole. I was his punching bag most of the time, and when I wasn't, I was his servant. 'Percy, get me a beer, or else' 'No not that kind, the other kind!' ya know?" Frank didn't know, his parents didn't hit him. "Sometimes, he'd use his b-belt, other times he'd smash a beer battle on my head. The worst is when he'd use the knife, but mostly he stuck to using his fists."

Frank felt sick. But soon it turned to red hot anger. Like the embers in a dragon's lungs flaring up right as the beast spews its beautifully deadly fires.

He could imagine a child Percy, small even for the kids his age, pale as Nico, sitting against the window, waiting for the pain he knew soon to come.

"He'd lock me in small, dark places where I couldn't move." Frank sucked in a breath. That's why he was-

"Claustrophobic… yeah…" they sat there for a minute. "He'd um…. He'd sometimes….." Percy hesitated. If he said this, he'd have no way of knowing if Frank would leave. If he'd feel disgusted by him. The gods know he is with himself already.

Frank nudged him gently. "Hey, don't close up on me, I want to help, Ok? Anything it is, I promise not to look at you any differently. I swear on the Styx, that I won't… you can tell me anything." Percy almost felt like crying. He hadn't told anyone about the abuse.

"Sometimes, um h-he'd touch me, in places where I didn't want to be touched. And sometimes he would…do more then just touching….you understand, don't you?" He didn't want to say it, because saying it aloud would be acknowledging that it was real, that he was really….

Frank saw red for a split second. But it was when Percy sniffled, that his flames dulled back down to smoldering embers.

He hushed the smaller male, hugging him tightly. His respect for Percy went so high.

After he had calmed Percy down, they sat there silently. No words were needed in this minute. At some point, Percy had fallen asleep, resting on Frank, forgetting his troubles in his arms. Even though he knew they would fall upon deaf ears, Frank had something to say anyway.

"You deserve so much more then what the world has given you, my love. So much more."

And in his sleep, Percy smiled.

Another time, they were at the beach, just floating in the shallows, when Percy showed him his scars.

Frank had been horrified. Not because the scars themselves, no matter how gruesome a lot of them were, but what some of them meant. More specifically, the ones on his wrist.

Frank felt his heart stop. Sadness consumed him, but he understood. he gently grabbed Percy's wrists and placed kisses on each of the scars, muttering promises with each one.

He didn't see Percy's loving grin or his bright red cheeks, or how his eyes lightened up a few shades.

It took a while, but eventually Percy got better. He smiles every chance he gets, and grins even more.

But he has yet to laugh. And Frank was determined to lure that music out.

Frank spent all night making a list of things that make people laugh. He planned on doing each of the items on the list, one at a time.

The first one? Cheesy pick lines. Oh boy, this was going to be a tough one.

Percy was making his way to the salad bar, when Frank rushed to his side. He tripped before straightening up and grabbing a bowl. Percy watched with a raised brow the entire time.

Frank noticed his stare and gulped. Cheesy pick up lines? He'd never done anything like this before. He'd had to go look up pick up lines before coming here, reciting them over and over again. He turned, trying to seem cool, giving a smirk, and a tilt to the brow. "Hey… if you were a vegetable, you'd be a cutecumber." Percy blushed and grinned closed eyed. "Aww, thanks!" Before he got a salad and went to his table. Frank pouted, and if he had been paying more attention at this moment, he would have noticed that Percy put extra cucumbers in his salad.

Percy was teaching the younger campers how to sword fight, when Frank approached him, the sword he'd been using when they'd spar together on his shoulder.

"Hey Frank, I'm almost done here, then we can start." Percy panted out, sweat dripping down his body.

"Alright, but..." Frank wiped his sweaty forehead. "Is it hot in here… or is it just you?" He forced the words out, hoping Percy mistook the blush on his face as the sun.

Percy stared at confusedly. He blinked. Then he turned beat red and coed. "Aww, that's so sweet." He went deadpanned. "But it is seriously really hot in here, I think you need to drink some water." Frank pouted again as Percy turned back to the giggling campers. He shushed them, before dragging his feet as he walked out of the arena tog et some water. It was really, really hot outside.

By the end of it, he had tried every single one of the things on the list, and not one of them worked. Frank sighed, almost giving up, before Percy's bright smile filled his mind, and he realized that he had helped him smile again, when it seemed like there was nothing to smile about anymore. If he could do that, he could do this too. It'll just take some time. And Frank was a patient man.

They were sitting at the campfire when it happened. The soft glow of the flame illuminated Percy's face in an angelic glow. Frank was mesmerized in his beauty. It was getting late; everyone was leaving and soon they were the only ones left.

The fire was dying, the embers glowing red and orange, giving them a little light. It was then that Frank turned to Percy and smiled.

The ravenette smiled back, just as soft as the first one he'd given him. Frank was once again stunned by the shear beauty.

It wasn't that Percy was only beautiful in looks, Frank realized, but he was a beautiful person as well. And that was breathtaking.

"Beautiful… you are so beautiful, Percy, do you know that?" his words startled them both. Frank, because he wasn't planning on saying them, at least not so soon. And Percy, because he wasn't expecting those words to be said outside his dreams.

Frank blushed and stuttered out an apology, before Percy stopped him. "Do you… do you actually believe I'm beautiful?" He asked. Frank sighed.

"I do, more then you can imagine." Percy slowly started to grin. Frank thought he was mocking him at first and was about to take off, before Percy slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against his own.

Frank immediately responded, kissing back, before they pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

"Well, I think you're just as beautiful." Percy whispered, before laughing in delight. Frank watched in amazement as the other laughed with euphoria, before pulled the other into a sweet hug, laughing with him. Percy hugged back as if Frank was his lifeline.

Which, in a way, he sorta was.


End file.
